Animaniacs: Buttermilk, It Makes a Body Bitter/Broadcast Nusianace/Raging Bird Credits (1993)
"Broadcast Uisance" Written by Gordon Bressack Charlie Howell Directed by Greg Reyna Kirk Tingblad "Raging Bird" Written by Deanna Oliver Directed by Lenord Robinson Senior Producer Tom Ruegger Producers Rich Arons Sherri Stoner Theme by Richard Stone Music by Richard Stone Steve Bernstein Carl Johnson Musician Bryan Pezzone Casting & Voice Direction Andrea Romano Starring the Voices of Rob Paulsen as Pinky Jess Harnell as Wakko Tress MacNeille as Dot Phil Hartman as Dan Anchorman Maurice LaMarche as Squit John Mariano as Bobby Chick Vennera as Pesto Gail Matthius as Lana Sherri Stoner as Slappy Tom Bodett as Announcer Frank Welker as Narrator Supervising Story Editors Tom Ruegger Paul Rugg Sherri Stoner Story Editors Peter Hastings Tom Minton Series Writers Peter Hastings Nicholas Hollander John P. McCann Tom Minton Deanna Oliver Randy Rogel Tom Ruegger Paul Rugg M.D. Sweeney Series Directors Rich Arons Barry Caldwell Michael Gerard Alfred Gimeno Bob Kline Jenny Lerew Jon McClenahan Rusty Mills Audu Paden Greg Reyna Lenord Robinson Title Cards Rusty Mills B.G. Color Design Brian Sebern Main Title Music: Richard Stone Lyrics: Tom Ruegger Direction: Rich Arons Animation: Tokyo Movie Shinsha Co., Ltd. Performed: Rob Paulsen, Jess Harnell, Tress MacNeille Opening Titles Animation Rich Arons Storyboards Chris Aguirre Ed Baker Joey Banaszkiewicz Jenny Lerew Chris Otsuki Jordon Reichek Lenord Robinson Kexx Singleton Sheet Timing Lenord Robinson Slugging Lenord Robinson Model Design Bonnie Robinson Robert Sledge Mark Zoeller B.G. Key Design Grigor Boy John Dymer Frank Frezzo Lenord Robinson Layout Supervisor Paul Fisher B.G. Layout Nick DuBois Ernie Guanlao Ed Haney Perry Kiefer David West Character Layout Ed Baker Mark Christiansen Kevin Frank Tim George Chuck Harvey David Kuhn Mike Milo Phil Mosness Ink & Paint Supervisor Bunny Munns B.G. Paint Kathryn Yelsa Mark Up Jean DuBois Lisa Leonardo Valerie Walker B.G. Color Key Carolyn Guske Color Key Richard Daskas Robin Kane Bunny Munns Chris Naylor Linda Redondo Painter Eric Nordberg Retake Coordinator Howard Schwartz Animation Checking Jan Browning Brenda Brummet Jennifer Damiani Bunty Dranko Karl Jacobs Howard Schwartz Production Coordinator Ken Fredrich Copying & Shipping Carlton Batten Ann Durand Digital Production Alan G. Brown for Animated F/X, Inc. Production Administrator Alyson Brown Post Production Supervisor Joe Sandusky Supervising Film Editor Joe Gall ADR Coordinator Kelly Ann Foley Film Editors Al Breitenbach Kelly Ann Foley Theresa Gilroy-Nielsen Sound Reading Bradley Carow Steve Siracusa Denise Whitfield Re-Recording Mixers Thomas J. Maydeck, C.A.S. Russell Brower Pat Rodman, 2nd REngineer Sound Effects Russell Brower Robert Hargreaves Matt Thorne ADR Recording Mark Keatts Music Editor Tom Lavin for Triad Music Dialogue Editors Mark Keatts Aaron L. King Mick Brooling Andrew L. King Bob Lacivita Jeff M. Sliney Voice Recording Studio Soundcastle/Postmodern Harry Andronis, Engineer Gregory Cathcart, 2nd Engineer Laboratory Services CFI Sound Services Provided by Monterey Post Productions Post Production Facilities The Post Group Soundcastle/Postmodern Videotape Supervision Jay Weinman Scott Williams Amblin Story Consultant Douglas Wood Assistant to Producer Kathryn Page Richard Freeman Mrs. Claus Kathryn Page Recording Administrator Leslie Lamers Mix Coordinator Richard Freeman Voice Over Asst. Erin Keller Production Assistants Geno DuBois John Morris Dustin Foster Bobbie Page Marcus Williams Animation Services Startoons Chris Brandt Tammy Daniel Biske Ron Fleischer Chris McClenahan Jon McClenahan Michael Medynsky Doug Ninneman James Tucker Akom Production Co. President: Nelson Shin Supervisor: Dev Ramsaran Production Supervision Ken Duer Barbara Simon Dierks Liza Ann Warren Production Management Tim Sarnoff Executive in Charge of Production Jean MacCurdy Executive Producer Steven Spielberg ©1993 Warner Bros. A Time Warner Entertainment Company Amblin Entertainment Warner Bros. Television Distribution Warner Bros. Pictures A Time Warner Entertainment Company Category:Warner Bros. Television Distribution Category:Fox Network Category:End Credits Category:Amblin Entertainment